Zombies
Zombies are hostile entities towards the player and are the main enemies in the game. They will spawn every night at 18:00 and will continue as a horde until 6:00, at which they burn for two seconds then die. = Overview = All types are capable of melee damage within roughly 3 studs to a player, the Shop, and the Barricade, although there are some exceptions (Long Arms have a longer reach, Flamers have an even longer reach and use their flamethrower instead of melee). Melee damage occurs at roughly 10 Hz. Additionally, some uncommon zombies are capable of dealing indirect damage (damage that is NOT contact damage). The Boomer is capable of explosive damage (worth 50), the Toxic Zombie and the Lurker (hard mode or above) is capable of poison damage (damage over time and slow), the Flamer is capable of fire damage (damage over time) and the Berserker is capable of bleed damage (damage over time and slow). Zombies deal 50% reduced damage on Wave 1, with their damage gradually increasing until Wave 6, when they deal normal damage. This scaling is removed in hard mode and above, therefore they will deal the full damage at Wave 1. Zombies' movement speed gradually increase every wave, up until Wave 20. All types variate from themselves. The spawn rate and maximum number of Zombies increases as waves go by, up to Wave 19. On Wave 1, spawning is delayed by roughly 2 seconds. On Wave 20, spawning is delayed by roughly 0.5 seconds. The following formula regarding spawn delay is used up to Wave 19: 2/((WaveNumber*0.15)+1) Zombies additionally can scale by levels depending on the mode played. The changes to the zombies are as follows: Level 1 *Appears in Easy and Normal mode, and Career mode at waves 1-20. *Basic uncommon and special zombie abilities. Level 2 *Appears in Hard mode and Career mode at waves 21-30. *Uncommon and special zombies have deadlier abilities and some have new abilities. Level 3 *Appears in Nightmare mode and Career mode at waves 31-40. *Even deadlier uncommon and special zombie abilities. *All zombies have red eyes. Level 4 *Appears in Impossible mode and Career mode at waves 41+. *Extremely deadly uncommon and special zombie abilities. *All zombies have black eyes. = Types of Zombies = Common (Zombie) Referred to as simply the common zombie by the game, which is by the book since it is the most common type of zombie. The Zombie has roughly a 4 in 5 chance of spawning when a zombie is chosen, depending on the spawn rates of other zombies. Initially at Wave 1, they start with 150 Health, and increases 100 Health each wave until Wave 9. On Wave 10, their health increase with a 1.1 multiplier for the next waves. For every person who is on a server, their health increases by 12%, reaching up to 60% for a full 6-player server. They deal 33 damage per second, increasing each wave that passes. Their appearance is basic - a black torso and legs, and their respective skin color. The following formula is used up until Wave 9: ((WaveNumber*100)+50)*((PlayerCount*0.12)+0.88)*EnemyTypeMultiplier*ColorMultiplier The following formula is used for Wave 10 and higher: (950*(1.1^(WaveNumber-9)))*((PlayerCount*0.12)+0.88)*EnemyTypeMultiplier*ColorMultiplier All common and uncommon zombies have a variant, which impacts how much health, movespeed, and head and arm color they have. They each have equal chance of occurring except the player variant which only spawns on player death. Pale *Default color, no modifiers. Blue *20% less health, moves faster. Green *20% more health, moves slower. Red *20% more health, moves faster, more damage, rarer than other variants. Player *Not really a colour, but a special variant that can occur in any common or uncommon zombie. Has more health, but less damage. Only appears when a player dies. They take the appearance of the player who died. It is assumed that player zombies do not have further colour variations. Uncommon Uncommon zombies are zombies with special attributes that make them deadlier than common zombies. In the beginning of the game, only one random uncommon will appear, but after every 5th wave, a new, random uncommon will be introduced, up until wave 26 when all uncommon will be in play. Different types of enemies have different probabilities of spawning. As a rule of thumb, the probabilities of uncommon zombies spawning instead of a common increases up to Wave 20. All uncommon zombies can have variations like common zombies (blue, pale, red, green, and player). There are currently 8 variations of uncommon zombies, 2 of which only appear in hard difficulty and above. Long Arm Has 20% more health and movespeed, increased range. Has longer arms, so it can tackle players from farther away. Has a white torso and legs. At higher levels, Long Arms bare longer arms and increased movespeed. Tips *Do not underestimate these zombies. Their abilities may not seem as potent as other uncommon but will nonetheless ravage you if left unchecked. Crawler Has 20% less health, increased movespeed. Crawls on the ground, so it may be harder to shoot, especially if they're too close. Has a light pastel blue torso and legs. At higher levels, crawlers have even more movespeed. Starting at level 2 they jump periodically, jumping more frequently and higher at higher levels. Tips *Crawlers are notorious for ambushing people and being very hard to hit due to their speed an unusual hitbox. **Even more annoying at level 2+ due to their ability to jump. **Crawlers' low health means if you do hit them, it'll most likely kill them. *Traps are the simplest solution due to the ease of usage and the crawlers' low health. *Try to keep your distance if crawlers spawn in your game as they'll catch up to you quickly. Boomer Has 20% more health and 10% less movespeed. Has a paunch or enlarged stomach (inside is presumably explosives or pressurized bile), and explodes on death. Has a green torso and legs. The explosion is much more potent and bigger radius at higher levels, potentially killing you instantly even with armor in Nightmare. Starting at level 2+ they spawn common zombie same variant as the Boomer. Tips *Keep your distance, once you get into the explosion radius its nearly impossible to get out of it. *Melee players beware if this zombie spawns in your game. Consider perks that will make up the damage the Boomer deals via explosion (Life Leech, Shockproof, etc.). Toxic Zombie Has 20% more health. Has neon glowing arms. Poisons players on contact, inflicting damage over time and slowing them down. Releases a puddle of poison on death, which also poisons players who step on the puddle. Has a green torso and legs. The poison becomes more potent at higher levels. Starting at level 2, the toxic puddles heal zombies over time if they touch it and the puddle is bigger. Tips *The Poison will likely be fatal if untreated. Even if you survive, you'll be in bad shape. *Even when the zombie is killed, you can still take damage from this zombie if you step on the puddle the toxic zombies leaves on death. **Take extra caution when these zombies evolve to level 2, avoid leading the zombies into the toxic puddle or they start healing the damage you've dealt to it. Armoured Zombie Has 25% more health, takes less damage from torsoshots. Wears body armour. Has a tan brown torso and legs. The amount of damage prevented depends on the level of the zombies. At level 1 armor resists 50% of damage, level 2 armor resists 66% of damage, level 3 armor resists 75% of damage, and at level 4 armor resists 90% of damage. As of version 4.0 this and Helmet Zombie will always appear simultaneously when introduced. Tips *Just aim for the head. **If you can't for whatever conditions, consider a weapon that ignores armor. Helmet Zombie Has 25% more health, takes less damage from headshots. Wears a helmet. Has a tan brown torso and legs. The amount of damage prevented depends on the level of the zombies. At level 1 armor resists 50% of damage, level 2 armor resists 66% of damage, level 3 armor resists 75% of damage, and at level 4 armor resists 90% of damage. As of version 4.0 this and Armour Zombie will always appear simultaneously when introduced. Tips *If damage is relatively the same as shooting the body when aiming for the head, then it doesn't really matter where you shoot. **However if it isn't, then aim for the body. *Consider weapons that ignore armor. Heavy Armour Zombie Unique uncommon zombie that only appears at level 2+, this zombie is basically the fusion between Armour Zombie and Helmet Zombie. Has 25% more health, takes less damage from bodyshots AND headshots. At level 2 armor resists 66% of damage, level 3 armor resists 75% of damage, and at level 4 armor prevents 90% of damage. Can now spawn alongside Helmet Zombies and Armoured Zombies. (Ever since the 4.0 update.) Tips *Strongly consider weapons that ignore armor. **If you have a weapon with armor ignoring properties, you should prioritize this zombie so that your other teammates that don't have this advantage won't get mopped by this zombie. *The arms and legs remain unprotected, if you can even shoot them. Flamer Has 20% more health, and increased range. Has a fuel tank strapped on its back and a flamethrower on its left hand. Instead of tackling players with its arms, it will use the flamethrower on players, setting them on fire and dealing damage over time. Has a tan brown torso and legs. The fire effect becomes more potent at later levels. Tips *Just keep your distance. *The fire effect is less potent than poison, but that doesn't make up the fact that the flamethrower attack also has the zombie's direct damage. Special Special zombies are even deadlier types of zombies, as their special attributes makes them stand out more than the rest of the zombies. Like uncommon zombies, special zombies only appear after a certain amount of waves, but unlike uncommon zombies, the appearance of a certain type of special zombie is always definitive. None of the special zombies have variations. All special zombies are affected by the perk 'Specialized Killing', while only the Wraith and Destroyer are affected by the perk 'Shadow Hunter'. Wraith Wraiths only appear in the forest, arctic, and cityscape map. In the canyon map they are replaced with destroyers. Has 50% more health, spawns from the two tunnels near the shop starting in wave 11. They are the only enemy to spawn from the tunnels and their spawn times are more random than those of zombies. Is composed of a translucent black substance, and as a result it's harder to see. Having night vision goggles on will make wraiths look opaque white instead of translucent black, making them easier to see. Shop Snipers need the night vision upgrade to detect and shoot wraiths. On the arctic map, they are called frost wraiths, in which they have less damage, but enable freeze element. The cap to freezing you is 100. Starting at level 2, wraiths are near invisible to players until they are close to one. Wearing night vision goggles will help alleviate this problem, although you still need to keep a keen eye. Tips *'Always' make sure someone watches out for these. They are meant to be player assassins and are suppose to kill and decimate entire parties who are unprepared. **Night vision goggles are recommended when zombies are at level 2+. Destroyer Destroyers only appear in the canyon map. In the forest map and the arctic map they are replaced with wraiths. Has 33% more health than a wraith, spawns underground starting in wave 11. Has a body made out of rock, only the head is bare. Their face is Beast Mode. Just like armored zombies they take ??% less damage from shots other than the head. Their right arm is partially covering their head, making it harder to shoot the head from the front. Ignores players and goes directly for the shop, making it essential to prioritize killing destroyers and more essential to upgrade the shop in the desert map, should they be ignored by players. Shop Snipers don't need night vision goggles to be able to detect destroyers, therefore the related upgrade is absent in the canyon map. Tips *Players that are in the cave should prioritize these zombies as a unsuspecting destroyer will lead to a destroyed shop. Lurker Has approximately 300% health compared to a Zombie, spawns on the subway entrances starting from wave 11 on the Cityscape map. They stay in the subway stairs waiting to ambush players. If you attack them before they actually come out, they will come out and try to attack you. Starting at level 2, they poison you, slowing your speed by 10% and you take damage over time, similar to the toxic zombie. Also, they jump highest so there is one way out and it is act fast they are quicker and can go on the roof! Tips *Lurkers fill the role of player assassin like wraiths in other maps. It's easier to know when they appear and they're much rarer, but they're more tankier. *Lurkers have a red glow. This can be used as a tell if a lurker is just on the subway stairs. *You shouldn't mindlessly attack a lurker before it ambushes, as once it takes damage, it will start charging into players. See if you can destroy it before it even reaches you or your teammates. Berserker Has approximately 400% health compared to a Zombie, although it is assumed that their health scales for every player in the server like the boss. Rarely spawns starting from Wave 21. Spawn rate gradually increases until Wave 31, but is always below that of other zombies. Has a white head, arms and torso and berry purple legs. Their face is Green Drool Angry Zombie instead of the regular Zombie Face. Has a chainsaw on its right hand which they will use on players should the player get too close. Enters a berserk state after taking a lot of damage, moving faster and raising their chainsaw upward. At higher levels, berserkers go in a berserk state after taking less damage. Starting at level 2 they now inflict the bleed status effect on players, taking damage over time and slowing them down. Tips *If you're a long range sniper, try to take these down before they get closer to your close ranged teammates. **Consider the Specialized Killing perk if you're willing to take on this role. Boss Has 750%/1125%/1500%/1875%/2250%/2625% health of a Zombie with 1/2/3/4/5/6 players. Spawns every 5th wave, starting from Wave 5. No color variation. The bosses are the creators of the Final Stand 2 and the first legendary survivors (first people who survived impossible mode). Starting at level 2, Bosses enhance surrounding zombies, making them move faster. Identified by the zombie face effect emitting from affected zombies. At higher levels the enhancing radius is bigger, extending to cover the entire map at level 4. Tips *At level 1 they aren't really a threat on their own besides their tankiness. *Try to prioritize them once they reach level 2, as the enhancing effect can be hard to endure. Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides